Birthmarks
by neko-girl16
Summary: Rei has been gone for a month and Rei and Kai have both changed. Can Kai be able to handle Rei's drastic change? Can Rei finally admit his feelings to Kai? And who is the someone trying to steal Kai away? And what does this have to do with birthmarks?
1. Chapter 1

Neko-girl: Hi peoples!! Ok so this is my first fic…so please be kind…well actually you don't have to be but I would really appreciate it if you were! .

Birthmarks

Normal P.O.V

' You have got to be kidding me.', was the first thing that ran through Kai Hiwatari's mind when Rei Kon stepped off the plane. You see Rei has been gone for a month, and while Kai will never admit it out loud he will gladly say it in his mind that the last month has been hell in his opinion. He's missed Rei to an almost brutal extent. Not that he'll admit it though. But right now all Kai can think is 'WOW' . Not that you could blame him, because what he's looking at deserves a lot better than a simple wow. But I think he should tell you himself don't you think?

Kai's P.O.V

'Oh My God!, That can't be Rei!'. That's pretty much all that's running through my mind as I look at this person who has taken over MY Rei's body. Ok so technically he's not mine, but one day he will be.

'I have to look one more time'. Ok so yall want to know what I'm seeing? Well let's start at the bottom and work our way up. Ok so instead of runners he's got these black boots on , actually they look really good on him. Now let's work our way up long muscled legs that are covered by tight fitting worn out blue jeans that have two belts strapped onto his left thigh . Now this is where I never seem to get pass, he's wearing a shirt that looks like it could be a business shirt , except it's showing just enough of Rei's perfectly sculpted abs to make any man or woman want to start drooling. And the best part? His belly button is pierced…with a little red ruby , the same color as my eyes. Ok so now that I have the will power to look away let's continue our sinfully delicious staring session shall we? Now here's something worth noting, his face is the same, yet different. His eyes are still warm and golden , reminding me of sweet honey flowing over rocks. But now they have a touch of eyeliner making them pop out of his face. And his lips are just as luscious as I remember, thankfully nothing has changed about them! But now his ears are pierced . Twice on the right and once on the left. But the best part is his hair. Usually it's kept tied in that stupid wrap but now it's flowing down his long back in all its glory. He's getting close and now he's right in front of me.

" Hey Kai!", he greets in his normal cheery tone.

"Hn". I turn and walk away.

Rei's P.O.V

'What the hell was that?!' Ok so I leave for a whole month and the only thing he can say when I get back is HN!! He has got to be the most inconsiderate person I have ever met! But man, he is the finest person I have ever seen! It seems I'm not the only one who has changed. When I left is hair was longer but now it's cut a little shorter so that his bangs only cover about a quarter of his beautiful mahogany eyes. But it's his clothes that I like the most. Baggy black jeans, that have various lengths of chain on them, with a black wife beater and a black trench coat that fell all the way to his knees, completed his bad boy look. And might I just say that this look suited him perfectly. His ears are also pierced and like me they aren't the same in each ear. Six in his left and four in his right. And I'm pretty sure his tongue is pierced…how do I know that? Well I don't but Kai seems like the type who would do something like that. Hehe. I know I'm a smart ass but I can't help it.

Ok so I bet you guys are wondering why I decided to leave for a month right? Well you see I kind of lied to the rest of the guys and told them my mom was sick but the truth was that she wasn't sick at all, I just needed to get away for a while . You see I realized about two months ago that I had a thing for Kai and where I come from that's considered wrong. Well that's when I got the bright idea to tell everyone that my mom got sick so that I could leave and sort out my feelings. But things didn't go as well as I planned. I met a group of kids one day while I was out walking in the park that I found near the hotel I was staying in. They stopped me and said that I looked cool and I was suppose to hang out with them for the rest of the day. They didn't seem to be the bad kind of kids that usually said that kind of stuff so I said ok. Well it seems I was wrong, now they weren't bad but they were different. They liked guys too, except they were more open about it. Actually I'm positive I don't like guys or girls…just Kai. Like I'm Kai-sexual or something. Anyways they changed my look, my attitude, and I even had a boyfriend for a while but I still wanted Kai. So now here I am in the car with Kai trying to figure out what I'm going to say to him.

I look over to tell him something and that's when I notice that he keeps glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I sit there for about five minutes watching him, and the more I watch the more amusing it becomes. Finally the situation becomes uncomfortable when Kai suddenly looks over and says

" You look really good Rei… I like the change, a lot," Ok so I'm not one to be dumbfounded but he's done it, he's made me speechless with just one sentence. Ok so he can do that to pretty much anyone but when he does it to me it's his equivalent to flirting.

"Um… thanks" , Oh great I can actually _feel_ the heat creeping up my face as I sit back in my seat and rethink is words. We all know Kai is not a very vocal person. So the fact that he said _exactly eleven _words to me it a serious deal. Yeah I know what you all are thinking but you're right I bring obsessed to a whole new level.

Finally!! We're home! Kai grabs my bags out of the trunk as I walk into the house. I stop dead when I walk into the living room and see the most adorable sight that my eyes have ever beheld. Tyson is laying on the couch with a jar full of candy in his hands and Max is sitting on top of him. But instead on trying to get the candy he's bent over Tyson kissing him. I always knew they would get together. Max suddenly sits up and says in a husky voice I didn't know he could produce.

" Can I have just one more piece?" Ok now I'm definitely sure Tyson can't refuse those big baby blue eyes. I watch as Tyson pulls a piece of candy out of the jar and puts it in his mouth. Max's eyes flare at the sight and he bends down once more. Slowly he kisses Tyson and subtly he removes the piece of candy from his lover's mouth. I figured they would spot me when they stopped trying to suck each other's face off so I decided to stand there and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Yeah I'm tired of waiting, and it seems so is Kai because he clears his throat trying to get their attention. It doesn't work. He does it again. Still doesn't work. Finally he's had enough.

" Will you two please stop trying to suck each other's faces off!" Wow just what I was thinking. Now that got their attention. Both boys looked up and immediately spotted me. And there went the gasps of surprise. Yeah I'm use to it. And now the big hug. Yeah use to that too. Ok so the ass grabbing I'm not use to.

"Wow Rei you look great", Max says with the most perverted grin I have ever seen.

"Thanks Max"

" Yeah Rei what happened, I like the look", Tyson really can be sweet sometimes…sometimes.

"I just thought it was time for a change", I say , trying not to look at Kai who's staring at my ass. I just know he is, it's like his gaze is scorching a hole in my pants, and right through my boxers. I spot my bags and figure I should put my stuff away.

" Hey guys I'm going to put my stuff up, I'll be back down in a little while okay?" I say as I grab my stuff. Both boys nod, but as I look around I can't seem to find Kai. Shrugging I walk into mine and Kai's shared bedroom. That's when I hear water running.

'Huh I didn't know people could get into the shower that quickly' the thought runs through my head right before I get a naughty mental image of Kai. I shake my head to clear the image and start to unpack my stuff.

I hear the door open as Kai comes out of the bathroom a cloud of steam following him. I think I started drooling because he's looking at me funny as if to say why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-you-are-an-idiot? He walks to his side of the room and begins to get dressed. IN FRONT OF ME! Ok I can do this. My god! Look at that body! Ok calm down Rei he's just a guy like you….HA! right no one's like him. He's perfection. I mean seriously perfect face, perfect hair, perfect body, and list goes on. And in it's own way he even has the perfect attitude. He's quiet and mysterious, not too loud or really even too mean. He just….perfect. I sigh and look up…and jump about three feet into the air. Kai's right in front of me his blood red eyes boring into my gold ones. He smirks, you know the one that makes girls and boys alike fall to their knees.

"What's he planning?" As soon as thought crosses my mind he leans forward and kisses me. I can only sit there in shock, as my mind tries to figure out what's going on. Then his tongue slips out his mouth and licks my bottom lip and the shock gives way to pleasure. As I moan and let him enter my willing mouth I can feel his triumphant smirk against my lips. But just as suddenly as it came his mouth was gone and I cried out at the loss.

I open my eyes to find that he's already out of the room. I turn and lay down on the bed trying to figure out what's just happened. Does this mean he likes me? Or was he just playing around? Probably. I get up and head downstairs only to stop as I see Kai sitting in the kitchen but that's not what makes me want to break the nearest thing. It's the person sitting on his lap.

Hehe cliffhanger… please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-girl- Hello peoples! I'm back with chappy two! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it was short but it was sort of hard to figure out how I wanted to end it, I mean-

Black Neko- Your rambling again….stop.. Or elseNeko-girl- Oh sorry sis I was just so excited …ok so anyways this chapter is longer so I hope yall enjoy! .

Black Neko- Rei! Disclaimer …now. ( evil eyes and sadistic laughing)

Rei- (sweat drops) Um.. Neko-girl does not own Beyblade …thank god!

Birthmarks

Chapter Two

Kai's P.O.V

'He's sitting on my lap', I thought as I looked at the person currently occupying my personal bubble of space. I was already tense enough after that whole kissing Rei thing and now freak boy wants to sit on MY lap. I didn't mean to run out on him it's just that he was sitting on the bed zoned out and he just look so…so kissable , so I did what any sane person with hormones would do , I kissed him. I didn't think he would kiss back, but he did and that kind of scared me. I don't like to be scared so I did the first thing that came to mind …I ran ..ok so technically I walked away but it's still classified as running ..sort of. But back to current problems ..he's still sitting on my damn lap. Oh well there's only one way to settle this little problem.

" Hey ! What the hell was that for?", Bryan yelled. (AN: Bet you guys thought it was Tala huh?) I just glared at him. Yes I know it seems odd that the evil Bryan Kuznetsov would be sitting in my lap but he's actually really attracted to me. I know this how? …Well let's just say I have my ways. cough Tala cough. Speaking of the fiery redhead he's currently staring at me while leaning against the refrigerator, and let me tell you the glare he's got leveled on me is seriously creeping me out. I never would have thought that his ice blue eyes could melt me with just one look, but apparently they can. Damn I know Tala has feelings for Bryan but he won't say a damn thing until Bryan decides he doesn't want me, and judging by the way he's nuzzling my neck now I'm pretty sure that won't be for a while. Hmm maybe I can get them together?

Rei's P.O.V

'Ok Rei stay calm', yeah right I tell my mind to shut the hell up as I look at the person who nearly killed me, nuzzle MY Kai's neck. Why isn't Kai stopping him? I continue down the stairs as if I haven't seen anything and walk into the kitchen. Wow I didn't expect to see Tala but there he is in all of his beautiful glory. OK yes Tala has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I know your probably wondering why Kai doesn't have that title but with Kai it's different. Kai isn't beautiful he's….angelic. It's sappy I know but that's what comes to mind when I look at him. Just like when I look at Bryan the words.. .savage beauty came to mind. Well they did but now all I want to do is rip out his throat . I look at him with a level of hatred I didn't even know I could manage…and then remember I have no right to do that because Kai is not mine.

I cough to get their attention and receive a glare from Bryan and a scared kind of look from Kai. I look at Tala only to see that he hasn't taken his eyes off of Bryan, and he looks almost…..desperate. I study Tala for a few more moments, taking in the way he follows Bryan's movements with his eyes, the way his mouth slightly pouts when he hears Bryan mumble something that sounds close to "I missed you" into Kai's neck. Then I see the way he looks at Kai, hatred and suffering filling his beautiful ice blue eyes. Not being able to stand the silence one more minute, I try to think of something to come up with we can talk about.

"Um… so you guys are here.", yeah Rei just brilliant like that's really going to lessen the tension in the room. I mean it's like watching caged tigers, and you're the piece of raw meat they're about to fight over. But seriously I could have come up with something a little more creative than that! And now their staring at me like I'm an idiot. I'm just about to open my mouth when Tala bursts out laughing. I mean actually laughing, it's a really nice laugh. Wait…why is he laughing?

"Because your talking to yourself and calling yourself an idiot under your breath while you glare at the magnets on the refrigerator", Tala kindly informs me.

"Are you retarded or something?", Wow, nice Bryan, didn't know you could actually string that many words together when your not yelling. Asshole. When is he going to stop touching Kai? Well I can't blame him because if I could touch Kai like that and not get my head ripped off I sure as hell would. Man he is so lucky. I look back at Tala to see the same expression I have on mirrored on his face. Hmm….I wonder if I can hook them up?

Later That Night

Kai's P.O.V

"So how long are you guys staying?", I ask as I look at my two best friends. Tala simply shrugs, he hasn't said a word to me since he arrived, I guess he's still mad about the whole kitchen thing.

"Until I decide to leave", Bryan seems really happy that Tala is letting him have whatever he wants, heh if only he knew why Tala was being so nice. Hmm…I wonder where Rei is? He's been gone since dinner. Yeah I know my thoughts are really spastic but it's not my fault. I wonder how Rei feels about what he saw in the kitchen. By the time Tyson and Max had come in from their walk everything had been back to normal. Bryan was being quiet and menacing, Tala was dong the same, I was reading , and Rei was…well actually he was cooking dinner as if nothing had changed and he hadn't been gone for a month. Well no that's not right because he was acting different, he seemed more confident while he was cooking, as if he knew that he was making a fabulous meal and no one could get any better than him. I watched him silently as he had cooked and admired the way his body had moved gracefully while he moved from each pot and pan like it was a dance rather than the sweaty task of preparing a meal for greedy little boys who really didn't appreciate what they had. Namely a hot neko-jin cooking for them. But now I wonder why Bryan had been so open in front of Rei. I turn and look at him, he has his head in my lap and he's playing with one of the chains on my pants. Tala left the room , probably going to break something to control his anger.

"Bryan?" I ask quietly, he looks up with his big lavender eyes .

"Hmm?", he mumbles, laying back down and continuing to play with my chains.

"Why were you so open in front of Rei?, I mean that's not like you at all.", I say looking towards Rei's unoccupied bed.

" I was just happy to see you…that's all. I didn't mean to get so out of hand, I was just excited and I didn't care who knew.", I smirk, same old Bryan, doesn't give a damn what people think about him. I look down at him, he looks so childish sitting there like that. I bend down and kiss him on the forehead.

"I missed you too Bryan", I'm still leaning over him when Tala and Rei decide they want to make their appearance. Both boys stand in the doorway staring at us. And then I see it, the pain in both their eyes, and next the hatred and betrayal they feel cause them both to turn around and walk out the door. I look back down at Bryan only to see his eyes watering up with unshed tears. He never cries and this time isn't different from any other he just sits up and looks at me.

"Why did Tala look at me like that?", his question is quiet and hesitant, but I can still hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm not sure.", I lie. I know it's wrong to say you don't know when you do but this is something I think Tala should tell Bryan. It's not my place. I think back to the look Rei had given me only moments ago. So many emotions shone in those golden depths. I'm not sure why he was so hurt but I know that I have to make him feel better. I just hope I can get to him in time.

Rei's P.O.V

"That Bastard!", I mumble as I sit next to the pond watching the coy fish play around in the clear water. Heh, coy, what a perfect word to describe Kai. He just loves to play with peoples emotions. I don't know why I even left to begin with. The only reason I changed was so that he would notice me, but does he? Noooo, he notices that sadistic asshole. These stupid clothes did absolutely nothing. I wonder where Tala is? He was standing next to me one minute then the next he was gone. Probably walking off his anger. I had seen him earlier in the kitchen and he'd looked so sad I decided to ask him what was wrong.

**Flashback**

"Um…Tala…are you okay?", I had asked. Seeing the redhead so down was actually starting to make me depressed. I had watched him at dinner. He'd stared at Bryan with the saddest expression I had ever seen. He's been quiet for a while, so I'd figured he wasn't going to answer. I turned to walk away when I heard him sob, a completely heart-wrenching noise that went straight to my heart and filled me with compassion.

"Why can't he see it?", he screamed. I just stood there silently waiting for him to continue. And he did.

" What is so great about Kai? Why can't he tell that I love him? Why can't he figure out the reason why I'm so nice to him and mean to the rest of the team? Why doesn't he feel the same way? WHY?". Finished with outburst he collapsed onto the counter and began to cry. All I could do was sit there rubbing his back and saying comforting things.

Finally when the crying had stopped he'd looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry for freaking out like that it's just that I've kept that bottled up for three years, and well you're the one who's seems the most comforting out of everyone here". Translation- Your not an over fed pig, a sugar hyped freak, and know it all wanna be, so I'll pretend that you're the most normal person in the world while I'm here. I just smiled back .

**End Flashback**

We had decided to go upstairs together, since we didn't want to face them both separately. I'm kind of glad we didn't go separately, I'm not sure I could have been able to handle what I had seen by myself. Why is he doing this? I thought he liked me? I mean does he kiss everyone? As the stupid questions ran through my head I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't help it. I was mad and I wanted to feel miserable for a moment, so I sat there and did the only thing I could think of…I cried.

It felt like hours until I finally decided to stop and lift my head up…and looked straight into deep emerald green eyes.

"Hi,…. you look well."

Kai's P.O.V

'Where could he be?', I ran franticly around the house looking for Rei. Why did I do that? I mean yeah it was an innocent kiss and it's not like I had kissed him the way I had kissed Rei but still. It hurt him. Wait…why do I care if it hurt him? I only kissed him …because…well he looked kissable…right? Yeah because he just looked kissable at that particular moment. But man he was a great kisser, tentative yet thorough, teasing and dominant. He was perfect, I had wanted to do more than kiss him but I had stopped myself because I knew that if I went further I would be going into emotional territory, and that was the one place I didn't want or need to be. We're just teammates nothing else. The moment the thought struck my head I immediately pushed it away. No we weren't just teammates, we were friends or at least I hope we still were. Now back to the important thing which was finding Rei….think…. think…fish. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before, Rei would always go to the fish pond when he was upset. (Another thing I knew about Rei that no one else knew)

As I rounded the corner I could see the tip of Rei's hair. Aha! I found …him…and someone else. As I stepped closer I could see that Rei had his head on the boy's shoulder, and the boy had his arms wrapped around Rei…..and Rei was silently crying. The boy holding Rei looked to be about my height and had solid black hair, the same color as Rei's. But as I looked I realized that no it wasn't the same. Rei's hair shined purple in the light cast from lamps outside whereas the boy's hair was charcoal black. He was well built from what I could tell from the back. And as I listened to him talking quietly to Rei he seemed to have a deep masculine voice. As I took in the scene I could feel the jealousy rising up in me but I controlled it. Silently I walked out from the shadows.

"Rei"

Said boy looked up, eyes widening in surprise. Quickly wiping his tears away he stood up. He grabbed the boys hand and he got up with Rei. I pointedly looked at Rei and arched an eyebrow, silently asking who the boy was. Rei looked at him then back at me, finally he sighed.

"This is Bastien, my …friend. He's from America but he moved to Tokyo about three months ago.", As Rei finished his introduction I raised that eyebrow again.

"When did you meet him? We haven't been to Tokyo in about an year.". As I mentioned this his face started to show something close to shock, but then he calmed his face and breathed in deep . Rei went to open his mouth.

"What are you talking about Rei just left Tokyo!".

Rei's P.O.V

I can't believe he just said that! I look at Kai to see his reaction but he doesn't even blink. He looks at me then Bastien and then turns and walks away.

"Rei who is that guy? He kind of creeps me out.", Bastien says looking at me and waiting for an answer.

"Kai, come one we better go inside", is all I said before I turned and walked away not really caring if he followed me or not. Once inside the house I went straight to the kitchen and made me a big glass of milk, ( Milk calms me down)and sat down next to Bastien.

"What are you doing here?", Ok that sounded kind of mean.

"Sorry, what I mean is I'm happy you're here I just don't understand why.", now that sounded a whole lot nicer. As he looks away I realize exactly what he came here for.

"Rei, I-"

"Who the hell is that?", Tala says in an ice cold voice. He looks at Bastien and glares menacingly at him. I wonder why Tala is being so unfriendly towards him, but then I shrug it off because Tala is always mean to people he doesn't know, and almost everyone he does know. As he waits for an answer everyone else walks into the kitchen and sits down or stands and waits. ( AN :You ever notice that when something big happens everyone is there to get in your business?)

"So who is he?", asks Max. Oh poor Max if only you knew what was really going on. Wait never mind if Max knew what was happening then the whole world would know as well.

Suddenly Bastien stands up .

"I'm Bastien and I'm Rei's ex boyfriend"

Damn. Well this is going to be a long night.

Black Neko- YES! Another cliffhanger…to make the readers suffer!! MWHAHAHA!

Neko-girl- ( Sweatdrops) Uh…well anyways! I hope yall liked it. It was actually kind of hard to write, but in the end we prevailed!

Black Neko- HA! We didn't do anything I wrote the whole story.

Neko-girl- Uh…if you wrote it then so did I …cuz…we're the same person.

Black Neko- Killjoy!

Neko-girl- OK….so please review! Oh and before I forget the part about the birthmarks will be in the next chapter!


	3. Author's Note

Hi! Okay so I am sooo sorry it's taking so long for the third chapter ….we had our internet turned off because we had a hurricane hit where we live . The third chapter will be out in about a week , maybe less, I promise! Thanks for reading! And again I am so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

_Neko-girl- Hi again! I am sooo sorry this took so long. I had it written down and ready to type but my sister decided she wanted to use my laptop during a lightning storm and my motherboard got seriously fried and I lost most of my work, so I couldn't really do anything until I got it back from the computer people. _

_Black Neko- You don't have to explain anything to these people. They deserve to wait if they don't appreciate your work. _

_Neko-girl- That's just mean nekko (that's my nickname for her, isn't it just adorable?)…and it's __our work.._

Black Neko- Didn't I tell you not to call me that !?

Neko-girl- Well…anyways I hope you like this chapter it's got a little bit of suspense near the end and I hope it works out for the next chapter. I'll try to have chapter 4 out way sooner …like I said sisters are an evil thing. 

Black Neko- Tala!

Tala- What the hell do you want? I was watching my soaps!

Neko-girl- Will you please do the disclaimer? .

Tala- (glares at readers) Neko-girl does not own Beyblade...and if she interrupts my soaps again she won't anything cuz I'm going to burn it all.

Chapter 3

Rei's P.O.V

A long night indeed. We didn't go to bed until 5 a.m. Why? Well let's see, after Bastien's happy little announcement Kai had turned beet red and stormed out. Tyson had starting shouting trying to figure out when I had become gay ( like the clothes weren't a dead give away?). Max had proceeded to jump up and down saying hyper active nonsense. Bryan just smirked and stayed quiet. But Tala's reaction was the most disturbing. He had looked at Bastien with such hatred I had actually cringed away from him. Bastien just stared back at him like nothing was wrong. After everyone had calmed down I decided to go and look for Kai. I already knew where he would be so I just let myself be carried to that spot where I was sure to find him. I had walked through the woods for about twenty minutes until I heard the sound of rushing water. Sure enough I had found him sitting on top of a ledge overlooking a waterfall that we had found during one of our walks. I didn't go up to him I just stayed where I was, watching him. He had looked sad at the time, but just as the thought had crossed my mind I had immediately let it go, knowing that Kai never got sad, and if he did he wouldn't show it. I stood there for a few more minutes until I was sure he was okay and then I left. I knew he knew I was there but he didn't say anything and I took that as my sign to leave. 

When I had gotten home, though, things got a little out of hand. 

**Flashback**

I had just reached the front door when I heard a slam. I walked around the house to see Tala holding Bastien up by the lapels on his coat. I was about to stop them when I heard Tala.

"Why are you here Laurent?", Tala had hissed the words through clenched teeth. Laurent? What was Tala talking about? His name was Bastien….right?

"Awww Tala that's not a very nice way to greet me. Shouldn't you be kissing me or something?". I gasped but obviously not loud enough for them to hear me because they went on with their conversation.

"No I shouldn't be doing a damn thing with you! Why are you here? Your suppose to be gone!", Tala was in a furious state

"Their birthmarks Tala, you know this. They have to complete the task at hand .", Bastien…Laurent…whoever he was , was calmly talking , apparently not affected by the fact that Tala had him about five feet off the ground. Tala hissed a curse word and let him go. Running a hand through his bright red hair, Tala sighed and looked at the ground, mumbled something then walked away, towards the woods. Bastien smiled and looked up. I was in the shadows so I knew he couldn't see me but it felt as if he was staring right at me. He smirked and walked the opposite way towards the back entrance of the house. I exhaled a breath I hadn't even known I was holding and walked into the house. I went straight to my room, well mine and Kai's room, and threw myself on my bed. As I laid there I remembered what Bastien , ugh, I mean Laurent had said. Birthmarks…what would my birthmark have to do with anything? I raised my right arm and looked down at my wrist where my birthmark was located at. I had always knew my birthmark was a little…well peculiar, but I had never given it any thought. My birthmark was, in my opinion, perfect, an exact half of a star. I had always thought it was rather different and I liked that. It suited me perfectly and I absolutely loved it. But sometimes it would get warm, especially around Kai. I shrugged and left the thought alone. I yawned and curled up in bed ….and promptly fell asleep.

Kai's P.O.V

'He's sleeping', the thought had no sooner crossed my mind when he decided to wake up. He blinked the beautiful golden eyes open and looked around sleepily, slightly licking his lips. I had to fight the urge to go 'AWWW', I just didn't do stuff like that. Plus if he knew my thoughts he would get all sappy on me. As soon as he spotted me he sat up and looked right at me …the look startled me in it's intensity . His eyes were dead serious and I knew immediately what he wanted to talk about, last night when he had seen me on the cliff. I knew he had seen me but at that moment I hadn't cared, but now I regretted letting him see me in that state. Well he just wasn't going to be able to accomplish that goal. I shot out the room and went straight to Bryan's room, knowing that Rei would never follow me in there. …Wrong obviously. 

"Rei! Dammit! What the hell are you doing? If he finds you in here he'll fucking kill you!", Rei didn't seem to hear the threat , because he just walked straight to me. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, he dragged me back to the door, not making a sound in the process. 'How does he do stuff like that..?' seriously he's like batman or something…wait is that the silent hero..? Hell do they even _have _a silent hero? Well if they don't then obviously they should, I mean it would be so much easier for him to break into the bad guys lair and get the damsel in distress and get out if he never made a sound. Ooohhh he could also be a great mime! He would probably be best at doing that trapped in a box thing….

Rei's P.O.V

I'm…a little scared. Kai's just standing there pretending to be stuck in a box. I think he wants to be a mime. He could be good at that I guess. He's really good at being silent and he can express himself very well with simple movements. Yeah he would be a great mime. I should encourage him in any way I can. 

Kai's P.O.V

"Ohmygawd! Kai! You're so great at the whole trapped in a box thing!", I heard the loud exclamation and jerked my head up in surprise to see Rei clapping his hands and nodding his head in an approving way. Huh.. I wonder what I was doing so great. Hmm well I _am_ good at everything, so I can understand his enthusiasm. To be in my presence really is an honor. 

..Hold on a second! He drug me out of the room and now he's clapping? He has to be bi-polar or something. Yeah but he's still super hot. 

"Rei, what do you want?", I ask a bit pointedly. He stares at me for a long time , like ten whole seconds! I didn't think he was going to answer me. 

"I just dragged you out of that room", he says while pointing to Bryan's door. I'm fully aware of what he's done but he seems to think I need a replay of everything so he continues with his story.

"I dragged you out of the room because we need to talk and you just ran out of our room like a fat kid runs to the kitchen when his mommy yells snack time." I lifted an eyebrow at the statement but he just kept right on talking. "Seriously Kai if you didn't want to talk to me then just say so. You don't have to run away, I mean what do you have to run from? I was the one who lied." He got silent for a moment. Looking thoughtful he turned a went back into our room. Did he really expect me to follow? Like a dog? Or a pet cat that wanted attention? I think not! Damn he's sashaying those hips…and I'm following like a hungry doggie that's eyeing a steak. He looks back and smirks, looking for all the world like he knows exactly what's running through my mind. Heh, I just bet he does. I close the door behind me and lock it. He goes to his bed and sits down on it . More like floats down onto it like an angel or some shit. He looks down to the floor and visibly sighs.

"Kai, .. I think that I need to do some explaining", again he sighs. "My mom wasn't really sick, I lied". No really? I never would have guessed that Rei! Damn I really want to yell at him right now, I just can't bring myself to do it. He looks up….and here he goes. 

"I left because I needed some space.", he looks so sad as he says this, like he's suppose to feel bad about something that everyone goes through at one time or another. Yes I can be rational when I chose to be I just don't normally choose to be because…well do I really have to give you a damn reason… No? Well I sure as hell didn't think so. Uh oh…he's sighing again which normally means he has more to say. Yup I was right. 

"Well that's not the only reason I left, basically I lied and left because I needed to figure out some things about myself. I was confused about some things and this environment was just confusing me even more.", He sits up straighter and looks pointedly at me like _I _know what exactly was confusing him. Oooh **I **was confusing him….Damn … this is going to suck. 

Rei's P.O.V

I actually SAW when the moment came. The moment when he realized that he was the source of my confusion. Ok…now how to finish this disturbingly awkward conversation? Any help? Well of course not your just here for the entertainment of my suffering aren't you? Here goes nothing.

"Kai I-", Oh thank Gods! Saved by the …Tala? Kai turned around as the door slammed open , despite it being locked, and looked at Tala, who in turn just walked right past him headed straight for me. He grabbed my arm with just enough force to mildly hurt me and get me off the bed. Awww I feel touched, Tala is handling me so much more gently than I would have ever thought he could. Seriously this is a cause for some sort of celebration. I think I'll make him some kind of special Russian desert when I cook dinner tonight, you know to show my appreciation for not yanking my arm completely out of it's socket like I know he can do. The look an Kai's face as we leave is priceless and I just wish I had a camera so I see that adorably confused face all the time. You know come to think of it I would have just went willingly seeing as I really didn't want to be in that room anyways, but of course he didn't know that. But still dammit! He didn't have to drag me around like hooker being dragged by their pimp. 

"Tala what the hell is wrong with you? Seriously your going to rip off my damn arm!", I say a tad bit whiney , but rightfully so. He doesn't even turn around, the bastard actually pulls harder like I didn't get the hint that he wanted me to follow him the first time. He drags me through the house, outside to the wooded area of the backyard. About three minutes of walking in silence can really take a toll on someone, especially if they like to talk a lot (aka me). So my eyes started to wander ..hmmm… Tala has a great body, I mean it's nothing like Kai's body, perfectly sculpted and toned, Tala's body is sleek with defined muscles like a panther or maybe a jaguar. Wow he's finally stopping…and by the way I have no idea where we are. Oh My God! What if he took me out here to kill me? I mean if so then Kai would know that I was with Tala last and he would probably tell the police that as soon as they started looking for my corpse! But anyways I mean seriously I'm the only person I know of ( if not in the world) that has seen Tala cry. What if he thinks I'm going to tell, I mean he's this big badass Russian who's suppose to be like Superman strong. I can completely understand why he would be pushed to extreme measures to keep his reputation in tact. ..But that doesn't mean he has to kill me. 

" I promise I won't tell anyone Tala! I know you don't want anyone to know you have tear ducts.." While I ramble on he just stares at me like I'm an idiot…but what he doesn't know is that I'm buying myself time to plan my escape. Smart huh? I thought so myself. I know I have to shut up sooner or later but honestly would you even consider that possibility? Didn't think so. 

"…that you were taken over by Satan at birth-" , Dammit, he ruined my speech by slapping his hand over my mouth. I make mean eyes at him but I don't even think he notices. Gorgeous bastard, if he wasn't so beautiful I would slap him right back. 

"Shut up Rei", really Tala I thought your hand was doing a fine job of keeping me quiet all on it's own. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you about what you saw between me and your ex last night.", How the hell had he even known I was there? Maybe Russians …no! bad Rei! Do not blame his nationality. Not all Russians are creepy just think about….nah I was right they are _all freaks . _

"Rei! Snap out of it! This is really important. There are some things you need to know. I need you to get as far away from here as possible. And I need you to take Kai with you.", at that last statement my eyes popped out of my head, and not in a good way, like when you get a really good present. 

"Kai won't go anywhere with me Tala, he's super pissed at me right now. Plus what about Bryan? He would literally go insane.", I know that sounds hypocritical you know with me hating Bryan right now and all but still I don't really care for being on his most wanted list. 

"You know Rei, Kai and you would be all alone for an unidentifiable amount of time. You never know what could happen…", he let the sentence trail off, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Huh, a long amount of time, ALONE, with the most beautiful creature god has ever created? Um… let me think about this for a moment.

"Yes!", did I just say that out loud? Obviously I did because Tala has this evil I-win smirk on his face.

"Wait how did you know that I liked Kai? I didn't tell you", I thought I was being very inconspicuous, but obviously not.

"Rei, anyone with eyeballs can tell you like him. Hell I would even go as far as to say that your half in love with him. You look at him the same way I look at Bryan", seeming content with explanation he continues on. 

"Ok well now that we have that settled I need to tell you some things that won't make much sense right now but they will ok?"

Kai's P.O.V

What the hell is Tala's problem, and how did he get the door unlocked without me noticing? I swear he really gets on my nerves sometimes. Who does he think he is anyway, taking away my Rei? Yeah I really have to stop saying that. Where did they go? I make my way to the kitchen and sit down… and BAM! Here comes Bryan, he looks as if he just got out of bed, and I have to admit he looks hot wearing a pair of baggy light gray pajama pants and bare chested. He's built like a man should be built like, sharp cut muscles, slightly buff, and not one ounce of femininity on him. Except maybe his eyes. Yes he has soft eyes, especially when he's looking at me. He looks up from rubbing his eyes and spots me instantly, though he doesn't walk over to me and that is just plain weird. He makes himself a cup of coffee and then sits down exactly across from me at the table. 

Five minutes or so pass in silence and I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable when Bryan suddenly speaks up.

"Did I make him mad Kai? He was fine when he left the room last night, or at least I think he was. He hasn't said much since we arrived here.", I know what the truth is, but just like last night I'm going to lie to him and it hurts to do so because he's my friend and naturally it hurts to lie to any friend, well maybe except Tyson. Tala has to be the one to tell him, it's not my place.

" I'm not sure what's wrong with Tala. You know how he can be at times."

"Kai he never acts that way towards me, and you know that", That sad look crosses over his face once more and it's hard to believe that one of the most feared bladers in the world could be so fragile. Suddenly he brightens up.

"Maybe I should go talk to him", he stands up just as the kitchen door swings open and Tala and Rei walk in. Tala stops and just stares at Bryan with a look that can only be described as somnolent awe. His eyes travel down Bryan's body with something close to psychotic greed forming in his eyes. Rei clears his throat and gets everyone's attention.

"So what are you guys doing today?", Rei asks innocently, yeah something is definitely going on.

"We thought it would be a good idea if you two went out and spent some time together since you haven't seen each other since the last championship and that was what…? Six months ago?" Tala says, huh his mood has completely changed from… I look down at my watch and see that Tala dragged Rei off over an hour ago. Where the hell did they go?

" Anyway, what do you guys say?", again with the innocent voice, except this time it's Tala. Rei walks forward and leans down lose to my ear.

"Bryan deserves some alone time with you and I think you know that too, so please go spend some time with him…for me.", he pulls back and gives me his kitty eyes that no one ca resist. I break in a mater of seconds and within twenty five minutes Bray and I are in the car and headed to town. 

Normal P.O.V

Tala and Rei watch from the living room window as the other two bladers drive down the driveway. As soon as the car is out of sight they whirl into action. Both boys race upstairs and start packing both boys clothes I their duffel bags. Rei suddenly stops and looks up at Tala.

"Uh…Tala have you seen Bastien today? The last time I saw him was last night. I don't even know where he slept last night." Tala is silent for a few minutes then he sighs heavily.

"Yeah I know where he is", Rei stares at him waiting for him to continue and when he doesn't elaborate Rei starts to prod.

"Tala where is he? Technically he's my guest, and speaking of missing people where is Tyson, Max, and Kenny?"

"Bastien took them t the movie theatre and then shopping. He left early this morning and said he wouldn't be back until late this evening."

"Oh well then I hope they have fun", says Rei. 

" Trust me they'll have had so much it'll be like they're completely different people." Tala states as he goes to Kai's top drawer and pulls out a couple of shirts.

Rei's P.O.V

I didn't like they way Tala said that but since I didn't know what he meant I didn't say anything else I just kept packing and rethinking over Tala's words from earlier. I sigh and look down at my right wrist. ..I hope this is all worth it.

Neko-girl- OK so I know I didn't get into sure detail about the birthmarks thing but this is one of those stories that the more you read the more you figure it out. You'll gradually learn more as the story continues.

Black Neko-Do you think you can handle that? 

Neko-girl- I'm sure they can sis. Anyways I've already started on chappy 4 so it won't be long until it's out. And as always Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Neko-girl- Hello again! Wow! I absolutely love this chapter! Everything kind of comes together! YAY!_

_Black Neko- Would you please shut the hell up? Seriously I can't get your yappy happy voice out of my head!_

_Neko-girl- Um sis? _

_Black Neko- What?!?_

_Neko-girl- The reason you can't get me out of your head is because we have the same head, you silly goose._

_Black Neko- …Oh yeah I forgot about that part._

_Neko-girl- So… sis would you please have Bryan do the disclaimer?_

_Black Neko- Bryan! Dammit! Get your lazy ass out here and do the disclaimer!_

_Bryan- (puppy dog eyes) what?_

_Neko-girl- Aww you are so cute! Bry- Bry would you please do the disclaimer?_

_Bryan - Neko-girl does not own Beyblade, and she never will! (Starts to cry over the thought that Neko-girl will never own Beyblade, and then runs away.)_

_Black Neko- Ok that was severely creepy. Anyway, on with the story!_

_Chapter 4_

_Kai's P.O.V_

_It's raining. I hate the rain; it's cold, wet, and worst of all I'm stuck __underground __with Rei. Oh, and did I mention we're in Sweden? Actually to be specific we were in V__äxjӧ__, _

_Sweden. Gods! I don't even know where in Sweden this place is located at. Hell, I don't even know how to properly pronounce the damn name of this god forsaken place. And let me guess, you're probably wondering how we ended up here? Well let me tell you._

_Flashback_

"_What do you want to drink Kai?" Bryan asked me. I glanced back at him, and then continued to look out the window I had been previously staring out of._

"_Just get me a large coffee. Black", I mumbled. I had been a little distracted since we left the house. Why had Rei been so eager for me and Bryan to leave? I can feel my eyes widen as realization dawns on me. Rei and Tala have something going on. That had to be it. I mean Tala probably feels extremely lonely and he saw Rei's new look and probably liked it… a lot._

"_Um… Kai?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Bryan's voice and look up to see him holding a large cup of coffee in one hand and another in the hand extended out towards me. I gratefully took the cup from him and take a huge gulp, my thoughts still slightly preoccupied…..HOT! Dammit! Coffee is hot! Yes I know coffee is supposed to be hot, but I guess I had forgotten that during my daydreaming and all._

"_Kai, the coffee is hot." No really? Damn, and here I thought that it was just pleasantly warm. Yeah, and Antarctica got its name from its warm climates and sunny beaches. I turn my head to give him my 'death glare of doom' when I notice that he's staring at something across the street. I look over at the huge three story mall and see absolutely nothing of interest. I excuse myself and go back up to the counter to order a glass of ice water. I look at the counter girl and noticed that she was reading one of those silly teen girl magazines. It's a new issue and I know this because Rei is on the cover. I hadn't really taken notice of all the photographers after Rei had stepped off the plane, but now I recalled several of them waiting behind me to catch a glimpse of the new and improved Rei Kon. The picture was of Rei walking towards me and he had just looked up and spotted me. I remember the look. His eyes had widened a fraction then glazed over as his mouth had tilted up slightly at the corners, in one of his little half smiles. It was my second favorite look, his kitty eyes being my first favorite. _

_The counter girl blinked suddenly and looked up, as if just realizing I was standing here. I ordered my water then waited the ninety seconds necessary to receive said glass, the walked back to the table, all in a daze._

"_Hey Kai? Can we go to the mall?" Bryan asks. He tilts his head to the side slightly and pouts just a little bit, and he looks so cute that I just can't tell him no. Seriously when you stop and think about it, Bryan really does have an innocent side to him. Mentally he's been deluded of the real world and he's had a watered- down experience of real people, so technically Bryan really is basically innocent to life outside of Bio- Volt and beyblading._

"_Yeah we can go", I say, standing up with my coffee in hand and my jacket in the other. We walked out of the Starbucks and were greeted by a huge crowd of fan girls. The moment they spotted us, the squealing and jumping up and down thing that they do starts… 3,2,1, and now we're running for our lives across an extremely busy intersection. The fan girls didn't follow and within minutes we were in the mall … and racing up the escalators in an attempt to get rid of a second set of fan girls, with a few boys mixed in this time. Ugh this was going to be a long night. _

_Four and a half ours later._

"_We're, pant, home, pant." We'd been running for hours. It seemed like every place we went was infested with those creepy girls, and guys. The weird part though was that all the girls looked the same, like they were following us or something. _

"_Hey Kai, hey Bryan", Rei greeted us with a big smile, huh apparently __his _alone time with Tala had been better than my alone time with Bryan. Tala just sits on the couch looking morose and bereft. I've never seen him so sad before.

"Well it's time to go then", Tala said. He stands up and walks out the door before anyone has a chance to say anything. I turn and look at Rei, raising an eyebrow questioningly at him, and even though he's been gone for a while he still understands me, and he automatically informs me with what I want to know.

"Erm… Well you see Ian and Spencer called about two hours ago and said that since they were close, they wee going to take one of those two hour fight thingies and come over here. They're supposed to be here in about twenty-five minutes or so.", again I raise my eyebrows, wondering what that has to do with me, and again Rei answers the unspoken question.

"Tala thought it would be a good idea to pick them up, instead of them having to take a taxi, but you're the only one with a big enough vehicle to fit us all in, and since you won't let anyone drive your damn Escalade, or any of your cars for that matter, you have to dive us there.", I sighed knowing that he was right. I loved all my cars way too much. It was practically like the love a mother had for her baby. I sighed heavily once more, then turned and walked back out the front door. Tala had already taken up the passenger seat. As I walked around the front of my Cadillac Escalade, towards the driver's side Tala tracked me like a vulture tracking an animal that's about to die. Carefully, I slid into the driver's seat, aware that he was watching every movement that I made. Its eerie how he can be so intimidating, yet beautiful at the same time, like his beauty added to the haunted look his face could distort into sometimes.

"Hey Hiwatari", the words were said without feeling and it matched the look in his eyes.

"Yeah Tala?" I wasn't going to be intimidated by him.

"No, that's what I was saying, hello, I haven't said it since I got here", he said it with a slight hint of regret in his voice. It's hard to believe we were once best friends, isn't it?

"Well seeing as you haven't said _anything _to me since you arrived here, I can see how easy it must have been to overlook that pesky greeting thing that humans do.", I retorted. Tala could be a very frustrating person a t times.

"Yes, you're right, and you know precisely why I haven't said anything to you since I got here. Don't you?" he replied smoothly. THAT shut me right up. At that moment Rei and Bryan got into the first row in the back seat of the vehicle. The ride was absolutely silent. No one said a word; it had to be one of the tensest rides of my life. We arrived at the airport with five minutes to spare. We all got out of the car and walked towards the front entrance. I turned and looked back to see if anyone had gotten lost, only to find Rei missing. My eyes searched everything they landed on, but no sign of Rei, just as I was about to start panicking I spotted the tail end of Rei's long hair whipping back out of the front entrance. 'Hmm, he's probably just going to sit in the car and wait' I had thought at the time. Oh, was I severely mistaken. Tala hadn't told any of us what gate they would be arriving at, so naturally we followed him. Again another mistake. We passed several terminals, all the way to the back of the airport, going straight through an unmarked door. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him and ask where the hell we were going. Without turning around, he, like Rei, answered my third unspoken question of the night.

"Ian and Spencer knew that if they took a public plane they, and us, would be swamped by fans, so they took a private plane instead." he said smoothly.

Oh, well that made sense. Why couldn't Rei have taken a private plane? Then he wouldn't have been put on the cover of that stupid magazine and I wouldn't have to share him with three million other people. We walked down a short hallway and then turned right and ran straight into another door. The door led to a massive runway, which was appropriately fenced in giving the passengers the privacy they wanted. On said runway was a small private plane. Ian and Spencer were just stepping off the plane's last step when the door behind us shut. I looked back…and Bryan was gone. Where the hell had he went? I knew he had just been right behind me. I shrugged, knowing Bryan could take care of himself. As we walked up to Ian and Spencer, Tala put out a hand in greeting, and Spencer grabbed onto it and they shook hands, Tala leaning in to whisper something in Spencer's ear.

"Hey Kai." It was Ian Hell he hadn't changed a bit.

"Ian", I greeted politely.

"Come and see our private plane. We got bored so we bought it.", He grinned, like buying a plane was a natural and normal thing. I sighed, knowing that I would ultimately give in, I always did.

"Fine, show me the plane." I said wearily.

"After you." he bowed, sweeping his hand dramatically out in front of him. I rolled my eyes at the gesture, and turned to walk toward the plane. When we reached the plane, we went inside. Once we reached the back Spencer called Ian, so Ian excused himself and left the plane. I kept looking over the plane, highly impressed by its layout. I sat in one, of only four, of the plush leather cushioned seats. I was so relaxed in the seat, that I hadn't noticed the door close and someone take the seat across from me. I lifted my head, when I heard a low rumble, and opened one eye (which I didn't remember closing) and came face to face with huge gold eyes. I looked down when I heard a clicking noise, only to see Rei's slender hands clicking the seatbelt closed.

"We wouldn't want you falling out of your seat while the plane is taking off, now would we?" Rei said sweetly. I looked out of the window, and saw that we were racing down the runway at an alarming speed. My eyes widening in shock, I looked over at Rei and see him clicking his own seatbelt into place. Only then did I notice the six or so black duffel bags around our feet.

"Rei what the hell is going on?" I'm practically screaming at the boy.

"Now Kai profanity is very unbecoming. Just enjoy the ride." he says. Taking his own advice, Rei leans his chair back, puts in his headphones, and closes his eyes.

My mind just can not comprehend this situation. How did Rei get on the plane without me noticing? How did he get those bags in here? Hell, how did he even know where the plane was? How did he get to be so sexually attractive? Wait… uh disregard that last question, wait no I DEMAND that you figure out the answer to that question! The world needs to know! I know that Rei can be just as stubborn as me, so I keep my mouth shut. I couldn't wait until we got off this godforsaken plane, because the first thing I was going to do was demand an explanation.

Nine and a half hours, and one layover later we arrived at our destination.

"Rei what the hell is going on?" I haven't stopped asking that question since we got off the plane twenty minutes ago and he hasn't once answered the question. To make matters worse we were walking through a small, overly crowded, airport, and we were _hand cuffed together_. Why in the world would he want to hand cuff me? It's not like I was going to runaway, I didn't even know where we were! We walked towards the back of the airport and went down a long corridor, all the while with me asking the same question every three seconds and him silently disregarding everything I said. At the end of the corridor was a large metal door, naturally we walked through said door and right in front of us was a sleek black car with tinted windows so dark it was virtually impossible to see through, which I'm guessing was the whole point. We both got into the back seat and settled in. I looked over at Rei and noticed that he was staring at me.

"Rei-", he cut me off with a sweep of his hand.

"Kai would you please stop asking me that stupid question? By now you should know that I'm not going to answer it. I know exactly where we're going and it's perfectly safe so calm down okay?", his eyes melted into liquid gold, I followed their example melting into the seat and closing my eyes half way, just enough so that I could see him. He sat completely at ease with himself. He leant back, crossing his left arm above his head and closing his eyes. The movement made his shirt rise up slightly enough that I could see a thin strip of tanned muscle. I knew that my mouth was watering, but I couldn't help myself. Suddenly I was mad, outrageously furious. He was messing around with TALA! How could I have forgotten something like that? It had been so obvious at the time, but it still didn't stop me from wanting him right now. Heh, we were no where near Tala, I could just ask him now if I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to, but it was none of my business and he probably wouldn't give me an answer anyway, he was a private kind of guy, it was one of the reasons why I was so attracted to him, besides his beautiful eyes, and long, soft hair, and those cute little fangs that would always peek out when he smiled, and that body! Damn it could literally set me on fire if I sat there and stared at it long enough. Yes I have seen him fully naked and let me tell you he has EVERY right to brag, even though he doesn't.

"Why are you doing this Rei?" mumble looking down at the floor. Our hands were still liked together by the handcuffs and as I looked more carefully I noticed that there was a mark on his wrist that looked exactly like my birthmark on my left wrist. Just as the thought crossed my mind I felt a tingling in my left arm. Rei jerked back suddenly his eyes as wide as saucers as he gazed at his wrist. I leaned back up and sat back in my seat, and forgetting that I was handcuffed, the action pulled Rei across the seat so that his face was pressed firmly into my groin. He sat up, his face the color of a fire hydrant. I stifled the urge to giggle. Hiwatari men did not giggle.

"Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to… well I mean it was a …. Ugh! You know what I mean!", he flounced back into the seat, making sure to keep a safe distance between us, yet still make it comfortable with the stupid handcuffs.

We rode in silence the rest of the way and when we finally reached our official destination I was tired and hungry. I just wanted to lie down and- What The Hell Is This?!? Now I love the beach but the ruined building that was standing in front of it was kind of taking away from the scene. Rei led me over to the building and walked around it to what looked like a cellar door that was built into the ground. After fiddling with it for a moment he pulled back a piece of the wood that seemed to be on hinges in the middle of the door and pressed a code into the keypad that was located behind the piece of wood. The doors opened to a staircase that seemed to go on forever. He led us down the stairway and then down a short hallway. Again through a door and down another hallway that finally led into a room. Wait no that was the wrong word for it, it wasn't a room it was like a penthouse underground. A huge living room with a flat screen TV, mini- bar, leather sofa, and two huge lazy boy recliners. There were corridors that led from the living room to what I supposed was other rooms. The kitchen was designed so that you could se the entire room through the living room. It was like the ultimate bachelor's pad. Rei, who was standing next to me, turned at the same time I did to look at the rest of the place. I went towards toe hallway and he went toward the kitchen, but both of us had forgotten that we were handcuffed so we were thrown back into each other and we tumbled to the floor, with Rei under me and my face smashed against his. Ooohhhh tempting situation. I stared into his eyes, a deep gold hue that set off my insides, and slowly watched them close. I knew what he wanted, and even though he was with Tala, I wanted the same thing too. I leaned forward the half of a centimeter necessary and pressed my lips to his. He moaned almost instantly at the sensation. I slowly savored his mouth, taking my time. I knew this wouldn't be a forever kind of thing so I wanted it to last. I licked his bottom lip, the tugged on it with my teeth, asking permission for entrance. Naturally he granted it to me, and then the battle for dominance began. Our tongues dueled and in the end I won, my tongue shot into his mouth and I thoroughly searched every nook and cranny, tasting him all over again. He tasted of vanilla and the mint toothpaste he had used earlier. It was a heady combination. Suddenly he snapped those eyes open and jerked back. He coughed and turned his head away. I stood up and naturally he had to follow. We stood there in silence for what seemed to be hours, but in reality it was only a few uncomfortable moments. I was confused, it had seemed that he wanted me to kiss him, and so I had. But the look in his eyes had said that he thought it was a mistake. Fine, if he wanted to think that way then so would I. He had no right to judge the situation.

"Rei get me out of these handcuffs and tell me what is going on right now." I growled at him. I was mad and he knew it because he immediately removed his bandanna and took out the key that was hidden in the folds. He unlocked the handcuffs and went straight to the kitchen. The whole time he didn't say a word, he rummaged through the cabinets until he found a kettle and tea. He filled the kettle up and put it on the stove. There was an island in the kitchen that you could eat on, I took a seat in one of the chairs and watched him carefully, patiently waiting for an explanation. Once he had the tea on he looked through the cabinets again and found the coffee. He started a pot of that while still being silent, but I was patient and patience would always be rewarded. Just as I knew he would, he made himself a cup of tea, and me a cup of black coffee and went around the island to sit next to me. He handed me my cup, which I accepted, then he took a sip from his own cup. He sat back and looked at me, I stared right back, waiting. Finally he sighed and began his story.

"Ok Kai first let me tell you where we are. We're in Sweden." he said. I kept my face impassive, refusing to show any emotion towards him at this point.

"We're here because of our birthmarks.", now that I just had to raise an eyebrow at. I looked down at my wrist, and Rei caught the movement with his eyes. He held out his right wrist, palm up. On the right side of his wrist was the right half of a five point star. I looked at in fascination, wondering what exactly that meant. Suddenly he grabbed my left arm and laid it flat on the table next to his. With our arms right next to each other, but not quite touching, I could see that our birthmarks made a perfect star. I looked up at him, a million and one questions running through my head, It was like my mind was filled with questions but my head was empty, but for some reason I couldn't see the significance of this situation.

"Remember when Tala dragged me out of the room?" I nodded dumbly, "Well he took me into the woods to explain a few things. Namely our birthmarks." again he sighed heavily and then continued with the story.

"Apparently the reason Tala and Bryan are here is because your grandfather and my elders are coming for us. Tala wanted to get here before they did so that he could get us out of here, but jealousy got the better of him and he didn't want to tell you so he told me instead.", he wasn't telling me everything. I could tell by the way his hands crept up to the ends of his hair and started tugging on them.

"What else is going on Rei? I've dealt with my grandfather several times before, and I have never had to leave the country to do it." I stated calmly. This was apparently the part he was trying to avoid because he was suddenly sweating, and slightly shaking.

"Well you see the problem is that my elders are working with your grandfather on this. They seem to believe that our birthmarks themselves have some kind of power, and whatever power it is, is really dangerous. Your grandfather knew about this your whole life and apparently so did my elders, that's the reason why my parents let me go travel the world, because they thought that if I was always moving from place to place the elders wouldn't be able to keep up with me. Anyways the point is that apparently we're harboring super natural powers and we can't do anything about it until our eighteenth birthdays. By the way when is your birthday?" wow such a random question after that mind boggling explanation. It took me a second to answer and when I did my voice was slightly hoarse.

"November the third" I answered. At Rei's look of shock I was suddenly overcome with a sense of foreboding.

"That's the same day as my birthday…huh… I guess they were right", he mumbled the last part, obviously hoping that I wouldn't catch it.

"Who was right, and what were they right about?" I was curious. The whole situation seemed to be very dramatic in my opinion. I mean first they tricked me onto a plane, then they handcuffed me, and then they stick me in an underground bachelor's apartment, and now Rei was being vague, and I don't mean idiot vague, but like purposely vague. The whole thing was getting on my nerves.

"Tala said that we were destined for this… this journey that we're about to 'embark' on, as he calls it. Our birthdays are the same, our birthmarks make a perfect star, and we, well, we have an attraction to each other." he blushed profusely at the admission.

"Why would you think that I have an attraction to _you_ ?", I asked acidly. I was mad, madder than I had ever been, and it was all because of this little neko-jin, he was getting into my mind…and I was letting him.

"Well…it's just that when you kissed me I thought….that maybe", he mumbled the rest of the sentence and then turned his head, his face still red.

"Your were wrong Kon," he winced as I used his last name, "I am not attracted to you, nor will I ever be, so you can just get that fantasy right out of your head.", I knew I was lying , but I was embarrassed and I didn't give a damn.

End Flashback

So that's what happened, and that's why I'm stuck here with him. After the fight he grudgingly told me the rest of the situation. Apparently in one week when we both turned eighteen our birthmarks would take their original form and we would either be able to control them, or we were going to end up dead. Huh, when you think about it, it's kind of like our bit beasts. They're powerful and we have to learn how to control that power if we don't then we aren't worthy of the bit beast. Wow this really sucked; my grandfather is a real asshole. I can't believe that he raised me just to gain some stupid mystical powers. Wait never mind I can totally believe that, and what about Rei? What if he can't control whatever this thing is inside of us? Gods, I hope he's going to be ok.

Rei's P.O.V

I sat in the kitchen staring at Kai, who was currently staring at the wall in the opulent living room. Man why did I have to go and tell him that I was attracted to him? Now our fragile friendship was ruined. I look up at the sound of ringing. Going over to one of the duffel bags, I rummaged through it until I found a sleek black cell phone.

"Hello?" I ask timidly.

"Dammit Rei it took you forever to answer the phone! What in Gods name were you doing?" the sound of Tala's outraged voice was a relief to hear. Even if he did sound madder than Tyson when hadn't eaten for over twenty minutes.

"I couldn't find the phone, it was at the bottom of the biggest duffel bag, I could barely hear it.", and that was saying something, I had awesome hearing, what with being a neko-jin and all.

"Oh, well we've got some bad news; it seems that Voltaire has Tyson, Max, and Kenny under some kind mind control crap. He's starting to piss me off.", huh Tala seems to think that mind control is a normal thing, well let's ask him shall we?

"Um…Tala is mind control a normal thing for him to do?" wow that sounded like a really stupid question. Hehe Kai is looking at me like I'm stupid. Well I guess I can understand that, I mean that isn't a normal question you ask people. On the other hand Tala isn't a normal person so technically I don't have to ask normal questions. But then again if I did ask him normal questions would he even be able to answer them, seeing as he's not normal. Oh but maybe he can answer normal and weird questions, because if he's not normal then maybe he has like a book or something that tells him the answers to normal people questions. Wait! I wonder if they have a book that answers weird people questions. Well if they did then the question wouldn't be weird now would they? Huh, I'll put it on my list of books to get from the library next time I go. Do I even have a list of books? Well I'll just have to make one then when we get home, although I could make one here they do have pens and paper and stuff. Suddenly I felt a vibration in my hand and looked down to see that Tala had hung up and sent me a text message. It read;

**REI!!! Stop daydreaming dammit! **

Huh well that was a very rude message. I should send him one back.

**Tala I was not daydreaming! That was just rude!**

As soon as it sent another message arrived

**And don't tell me you weren't daydreaming because I asked you four different questions and you didn't answer any of them.**

Huh, had he really asked me something? How come I didn't remember it? Man now I feel bad. I should send him another one.

**Sorry Tala. Call Back.**

Precisely one minute later the phone rang again and I answered it in the middle of the first ring.

"Sorry Tala, what were we talking about?" I hard a sigh n the other end of the line and immediately felt bad for not listening. Tala had gone through a lot of trouble to help us. He had even let us into the one place that no one knew about. I should have been paying more attention.

"I said, that yes it is very normal for him to do this sort of thing. He's done it several times and he'll keep doing it until someone stops him." his voice held a note of the struggle that I was sure he was going through.

"Well it looks like we'll have to be the ones to stop him." I looked over at Kai and saw that he had turned back to the wall. At that moment I promised myself that one of us, if not both, would survive through this.

Neko-girl- YAY! Oh this was the longest chapter I have ever written! I was so happy when it was finished. There's a lot of detail-

Black Neko- Seriously if you don't shut up I'm going to slap you!

Neko-girl- If you slap me then you're slapping yourself too you know?

Black Neko- Well it would still shut you up.

Neko-girl- Um no it wouldn't, I still have to talk to the readers.

Black Neko- Whatever just get it over with.

Neko-girl- Anyways! Please Read and Review! Byes!!


End file.
